La apuesta
by Anakina
Summary: "Luthor, en casa tengo algo mucho mejor que una foto de Pascua en Washington y prometo que lo traeré el lunes pero si tú traes la famosa fotografía" "Trato" me respondió con frialdad y segundos después la campana anunciaba el inicio de la jornada.
1. Un secreto

**Mi primer****a fic propia publicada, sea compasivos por favor.**

**Aquí Bruce y Selina Kyle están casados y tienen una hija llamada Helena, son felices y comen perdices.**

**Ningún personaje nombrado acá me pertenece sino que a DC Comics y no tengo ganas de lucrar con ellos.**

**La apuesta**

Mi madre era especial, en casi todos mis recuerdos está ella: mamá contándome cuentos, mamá y su risa, su dulzura, su carácter fuerte, su forma de ser; mamá era mi todo como todas las madres son paras sus hijos.

Dentro de mi infancia, no tengo muchos recuerdos con mi padre, Alfred incluso es más frecuente en mi memoria pueril. Papá fue en si tiempo el ejemplo perfecto de hombre de negocios (ocupado-ocupado-ocupado) más tomando en cuenta el pequeño detalle de su "otra vida": la de justiciero enmascarado, la del protector de la urbe que es Gotham City, por lo mismo, hasta que tuve ocho años, rara vez tuvo tiempo para mí (por lo mismo creo que es la razón por la que fui tan apegada a mamá). Pero hay una anécdota que mi padre y yo compartimos, uno especial y absolutamente memorable, un secreto entre Batman y una niña y a la vez entre un padre y su hija.


	2. Orgullo y contrastes

**Me basé en Lena Luthor de las historietas de los noventa, ella es hija de Lex y Contessa Erica del Portenza, Lex la sedó indefinidamente y simuló su muerte con tal de alejarla de Lena.**

**Dejen sus reviews para saber si seguir o no.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece (excepto Jack y Amira que los inventé yo)**

**Orgullo y contrastes**

Tendría unos seis o siete años, primer grado en Gotham Academy, compartía el salón con miembros de la socialité del estado, todos niños nacidos con una cuchara en la plata en la boca –incluyéndome- tenía como compañeros a hijos de famosos, de la mafia, todo quien pudiese pagar, gente como Lena Luthor.

Siempre me pregunté que habiendo internados en Europa, una escuela lujosa en Metrópolis, profesores privados que gustosamente trabajarían para los Luthor la _simpática _pelirroja y yo habíamos terminado juntas. Sin saber que mi padre y Lex Luthor no se llevaban bien en muchos ámbitos mi relación con Lena era igual de mala, polos opuestos en lo absoluto, nuestra vida escolar era la Guerra Fría en menor escala.

Ella simbolizaba a primera vista la perfección: una cabellera roja que se mezclaba armoniosamente con su piel de porcelana y sus ojos verdes, un genio evidente, una femineidad inherente y el carisma de un político; yo en cambio era un ser tosco y bruto, prefería los juegos de chicos, mis recreos en primer año se limitaban al béisbol y a las atrapadas, mi cabello también era largo pero no me gustaba peinarlo y lo recogía con dos coletas todos los días sin variar, mis rodillas vivían rayadas y aunque por los que me han dicho era amigable, mi carácter era prepotente.

Fue un día viernes, de eso estoy segura, llegaba a mi salón y al entrar todos mis compañeros se agrupaban en el pupitre de Jack Schlie, me acerqué por la curiosidad instintiva de todo niño y ahí lo vi, un _batarang _auténtico.

"Mi hermana lo encontró ayer por _Park Ridge" _recuerdo que le decía a todos, mis compañeros se peleaban por tenerlo en las manos, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, había visto cientos de esos en toda mi vida pero si no mostraba alguna emoción se vería extraño para todos los que me rodeaban pero eso dejó de ser importante para cuando la _Princesa _no aguantó más. Se abrió paso entre la pueril multitud y quitó de las manos al postor de turno el preciado objeto. Los ojos de los niños quedaron expectantes viendo a Lena, lo examinaba con cierto desprecio, fueron largos segundos en donde nadie emitió palabra, las miradas sólo se concentraban en la pelirroja, los ojos de mis compañeros se abrieron más cuando sus labios empezaban a bosquejar un veredicto.

"Interesante pero no le gana a una foto con el presidente en la Casa Blanca, tengo una en la que aparezco" sentenció con soberbia, era evidente que _Jackie _quería que lo tragase la tierra, Lena lo humilló totalmente con esa frase; Amira Kaur, una chica con rasgos hindúes parte del séquito de Luthor, rompió el silencio con condescendencia "¿Has estado en la Casa Blanca?", Lena respondió vanidosamente "Claro, siempre voy a la búsqueda de huevos en Pascua y a la fiesta navideña, mi padre siempre es invitado…"

No resistí más, mi instinto me hizo hacerlo, mi boca dijo sin mí "A que mientes", todos las miradas se fueron hacia mí "No miento Wayne, por lo menos mis padre me saca a pasear", _touché_, tenía razón, rara vez salía con papá, rara vez lo veía, pero no importaba, tenía que ganarle verbalmente "Puede que no salga frecuentemente pero por lo menos tengo madre con quien quedarme en casa", su mirada se volvió odio puro, "Dudo que tu madre con la fama que tiene quiera mostrarse en público…¿cómo dice mi padre?¿escaladora?". Lección n° 1 de Alfred: a insultos burdos, intentar atacar con ingenio "Sí, le gusta escalar, sobretodo los Alpes", mis compañeros no entendían lo peyorativo de lo que decía Lena y rompieron a reír, Lena no soportaba ser ignorada más de cinco minutos y menos perder de esa forma. "Mira Wayne, mi padre es importante en todos lados y por lo mismo lo invitan de todo el mundo a fiestas importantes, soy su princesa y me comporto como una y por ello puedo ir con él, no como un ser salvaje que conozco que creo que su padre evita por lo bestial que es"

Tengo claro que la impulsividad la heredé de mi madre y por lo mismo no pensé lo que dije en ese momento, sólo sé que me metió en más problemas de lo que hubiera querido "Luthor, en casa tengo algo mucho mejor que una foto de Pascua en Washington y prometo que lo traeré el lunes pero si tú traes la famosa foto"

"Trato" me respondió con frialdad y segundos después la campana anunciaba el inicio de la jornada.


	3. Luna de Medianoche

**Ningún personaje me pertenece sino que son de DC Comics **

**Luna de Medianoche**

¿En qué diantres me había metido? Sólo a mí se me ocurría desafiar a Lena sin tener por lo menos un plan…pero mi orgullo era lo más fuerte en mí y no podía dejar que me ganara una fotografía, menos de ella.

Ya metida en el embrollo, sólo me quedaba pensar en una cosa: ¿Qué objeto épicamente llamativo traería el lunes? La respuesta se me hizo patente, un _batarang_ causó furor en niños de primaria, cualquier _gadget_ de papá podría repetir ese resultado pero… ¿Cómo yo conseguiría uno?

Dediqué toda la jornada a bosquejar un plan y seguí pensando en el camino a la mansión, mi objetivo era entrar a la _Baticueva_ y sacar algún objeto indeterminado de allí pero yo no estaba autorizada a entrar sola si no era una verdadera emergencia, un pequeño robo claramente no lo era. La _Baticueva _era el santuario tanto de Batman como de mi padre, había estado pocas veces allí, generalmente, Alfred o mamá me llevaban a decir las "buenas noches" a papá cuando era posible pero eran ocasiones escasas además dudo que con las intenciones que tenía alguno de ellos hubiera gustado de ser mi cómplice.

Una idea vino a mí mientras iba en el auto con Alfred, ni él ni mamá podían estar todo el tiempo detrás de mí, siempre había un pequeño lapsus en el que no tenía vigilancia, Alfred sacando polvo en algún lugar y mamá preparándose una taza de café, tendría que aprovechar ese hipotético momento… "Me alegra informarle señorita Helena que el Amo Bruce hoy llegará temprano hoy, sería grato para ambos disfrutar el día juntos", _diantres_,un drástico fin a la _Operación_ "_Hurto a la hora té", _algo se me ocurriría durante el fin de semana, pero era verdad, lo mejor era aprovechar la tarde con él.

A las tres de la tarde sentí a Alfred abrir la puerta para que mi padre entrara, corrí lo más rápido que pude desde el segundo piso, quería ser la primera en saludarlo, "Amo Bruce, es grato recibirle a esta ho…" Alfred no terminó la frase y yo salté hacia papá quien me alzó en sus brazos, "¡Papá, papá! No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, ¿podemos ver una película? No, ya sé ¿Y si me ayudas a practicar con el bate?, no, mejor vamos al jardín y hacemos un día de campo" "Creo que una alguien ya ha llenado tu agenda, es bueno verte en casa Bruce" dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a saludarle con un beso, sin bajarme le respondió "Lo sé Selina, es bueno estar en casa…Te he traído un obsequio _Pequeña Lun_a pero primero dame unos minutos con tu madre ¿vale?_" _Me bajó al suelo y no necesité responderle más que con un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarme.

Corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, me puse una camiseta cómoda y un pantalón de tela ideal para jugar afuera, busqué bate, guante y pelota mientras pensaba qué más podríamos hacer juntos. _Toc-toc-toc _"¿Se puede pasar?" sentí la voz de papá tras la puerta y me apresuré en abrirle, el umbral nos separaba, veía a su figura imponente "¿De verdad vas a pasar _tooda _la tarde en casa?" le pregunté, "Sí Hellie, toda la tarde" me respondió profundidad.

Me ayudó a practicar con el bate hasta el atardecer, vimos una película con mamá y terminó por entregarme mi regalo, la gorra de la temporada de este año de los Gotham Knights, fue un día inolvidable pero tenía que volver a la realidad, la noche llegaba y eso significaba _patrulla _¡Eureka! Atacaría durante la noche.

Me cambié a ropa de dormir y fui a la planta baja a despedirme de todos, fingí sólo querer dormir y fui rápidamente a mi habitación. Deben haber sido las diez de la noche, debía esperar hasta un poco más de la medianoche, tomé el reloj de mi mesa de noche y lo programé para que me despertase a la doce y media, en verdad estaba cansada porque me dormí de forma inmediata.

Sonó la alarma, hora de actuar. Salí de mi habitación son sigilo, debía llegar a la planta baja donde estaba el reloj que indicaba la entrada a la _Baticueva, _los pasillos de la mansión estaban desiertos pero aun así trataba de no hacer ruido, de la nada, empecé a sentir una melodía desde lejos:

"_One, two, three, four five,__  
__Hunt the hare and turn her__  
__Down the rocky road__  
__And all the ways to Dublin,__  
__Whack-fol-lol-de-ra"_

Alfred caminaba con un plumero en mano -¿Cuándo descansa este hombre?- y venía hacia mi posición; algo que me encanta de la mansión es la variedad de objetos que hay en todos las galerías, salones y pasillos y en este caso, había una bonita armadura medieval embelleciendo el ambiente, gateé por la orilla de la pared hasta ella y me escondí detrás, segundos después vi pasar a Alfred frente mío, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Debía continuar mi camino y ahora con más cuidado, fui por pasillos rara vez transitados para evitar encontrarme con alguien más y por lo mismo demoré más de los planeado. Una hora después ahí me encontré, frente al reloj, me aseguré que no hubiera nadie cerca y con esfuerzo lo moví para poder entrar.


End file.
